


Sleeping Angels

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, First Time, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared never thought he would be loved by someone. Then he meet Jensen though work and realised he could be loved. Happily married and on their honeymoon Jared is forced to face his past demons and haunting memories; will Jensen break though Jared's shell? Will their marriage get though their honeymoon?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Italics are flashbacks. Will feature child abuse and domestic abuse as other triggering subjects, please read warnings carefully and at your own caution. I am not afflicted with Jared or Jensen in any way nor do any of the events which featured in this story happen. This is all purely fictional and for entertainment only; if Jared or Jensen ever wanted this removed I would happily do so. I mean no offence or disrespect when writing this.

  
Author's notes: Takes place just after the wedding and just as they arrive at their honeymoon. Sorry to everyone who hoped to see some wedding fun. 

Please be warned, there is sexual child abuse committed by a child featured. So don't read if this upsets you.  


* * *

Jared couldn't help but watch Jensen's face as he slept. He looked so peaceful. His millions and millions of ginger freckles covering his nose and cheeks. His full lips looking soft and tender-Jared had to fight himself not to reach over and stroke and kiss Jensen's lips. Jared couldn't deny it; Jensen was beautiful. He was convinced that Jensen was the most beautiful person on the planet; yet this beautiful person next to him had chosen him.

Then the plane pulled to a halt.

"Jensen, Smeckles Baby we're here." Jared whispered and gently shook his husband awake.

"Jare?" Jensen mumbled.

"Yeah its me, the plane landed." Jared said and pressed his lips against Jensen's for a short kiss. Jensen smiled into the kiss.

"C'mon." Jensen said and reached a hold of Jared's hand. Jared wrapped his arm around Jensen's shoulders and lend him off the plane.

"You're gonna love the villa Jensen." Jared said and kissed Jensen's freckled cheek.

_Jared hated it when his little sister Megan brought her friends over. Even at ten he was still in a phase of not liking girls, especially annoying ones. Her name was Tiffany and she was one of the worst ones. He really didn't like her. He didn't like how she used to pull his pants down in the play yard, or how she threw her food at him, or how she would pay some of the other boys to beat him up in the toilets._

_Megan of course was best friends with her. She had invited Tiffany over for dinner. They had been horrible to him. They had pulled his t-shirt over his head and yanked his underpants up really hard. When Jeff came out looking for him he was on the floor and we're slapping his stomach. He was glad when Jeff had come, no one ever touched him when Jeff was around. He never let them._

_They were eating dinner. Jared sat next to his mother Sherri and across the table from Jeff. Jared wished he could sit next to Jeff but Tiffany was sat there instead. Jared eat his food like normally when he felt his pants being undone. Jeff misunderstood the whole situation and grinned at him. Jared just sat there and did nothing, letting Tiffany carry on moving her hand up and down. Jared hoped his mother won't notice and eat his dinner feeling sick and upset._

"Here it is." Jared said and smiled.

"Wow....Jare....Jared its beautiful." Jensen said looking at the holiday villa in front of him.

"You like it?" Jared asked.

"I love it." Jensen said.

"C'mon, let's get you inside and rested up. It was a long plane ride." Jared said and kissed Jensen's cheek and lend him inside. Jensen fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"So....um....do we....do we go upstairs now?" Jensen asked shyly. Jared then remembered. 

Unlike him, Jensen was pure and innocent. Jensen was a virgin. He had never been touched sexually before; no wonder he was shy. This would all be so new to him. Jensen hadn't be tainted the way he had.

"Ssssssssh Jensen its okay, sssssssssh." Jared pulled him close and kissed the top of his forehead.

"Come on, let's go upstairs. We'll take it nice and slow okay? I just wanna spend time with you okay?" Jared reassured his lover. Jensen nodded, happy with that idea. Jared didn't bother with the bags and picked Jensen up bridal style and carried his Jensen up the stairs into the bedroom.

"Is this our room?" Jensen asked with awe.

"Yeah, you like?" Jared asked and gently placed Jensen down on the swinging bed.

"I love." Jensen said. Jared climbed on the bed and held Jensen close and kissed him and licked at Jensen's lips. Jensen moaned slightly and parted his lips allowed Jared to slip his tongue inside and explore the insides of his mouth. Jared kept his kissing him and then moved his month to trail kisses along his jawline.

“Jare.” Jensen moaned. Jared grinned and moved his head to Jensen’s neck suckling at it and kissing it and slide his hand under Jensen’s shirt and rolled his soft nipple under his thumb.


	2. Chapter Two

  
Author's notes: Child sexual abuse is in this chapter; please do not read if this upsets you.  


* * *

"Oh Jared....Oh Jare....Oh." Jensen moaned. Jared slowly peeled off his shirt reviling his bare toned chest. Jared trailed kisses down Jensen chest and stomach.

"Jared....Jared." Jensen moaned and arched his back slightly begging for more. Jared happily complied and took a soft nipple into his mouth and sucked and tugged lightly at the flesh.

"Jare....Jare....Jared....Oh Jared....Oh God...." Jensen moaned and then shook in an orgasmic haze as he came in his pants. Jensen turned a shade of red in embarrassed.

"I....I...." Jensen stuttered.

"Ssssssssssssh Smeckles its okay sssssssssssh." Jared said trying to reassure his husband. A small part of him thrilled that he could give Jensen his first orgasm so easily and quickly. Jensen had looked beautiful as he came.

"I....I didn't mean too." Jensen mumbled.

"Jensen, Baby, your still a virgin. Its natural for you to pre-cum till you get more used to it. It happens to everyone." Jared said and cupped Jensen's face.

"Feels sticky." Jensen said.

"That's because you still got your pants on." Jared said with a laugh. "C'mon, you can test out the shower."

"Or....or we could....together." Jensen suggested shyly. Jensen's shyness was so adorable Jared couldn't resist kissing his nose.

"I'd like that." Jared told his husband.

_Jared closed his eyes as his Uncle Teddy pressed up against him in the shower. He always felt so small around Uncle Teddy. He hated their special weekends together._

_"Jared....you need to get clean all over." Uncle Teddy said and let his soppy hands wander down the seven year old's body._

_"Yes Uncle Teddy." Jared said and kept his eyes close. He just wanted the weekend to be over so he could go home and see his brother again._

_"So beautiful Jared....really are something." Uncle Teddy said. Jared couldn't help but let out a small scream as he felt his Uncle enter him._

Being in the shower was different with Jensen. Jared's fear was washed away from the very start. It was the first time either one of them had seen each other completely naked. At the very most, or least rather, they had only seen each other in their underwear.

Jensen was resting against Jared, their naked soppy bodies pressed up against each other while Jared had his strong large arms wrapped around his husband. His still erection was pressed against Jensen's thigh and he could feel Jensen getting hard again. His innocent shy Jensen didn't even seem to realise what he was doing to his husband as he placed soft kisses to Jared's neck and shoulder.

"Jensen...." Jared said and didn't finish his sentence but backed Jensen lightly into the shower wall and got down on his knees. Jensen's cock twitched in excitement.

"Jare...." Jensen said embarrassed. "I don't know....I don't know what I should do."

"Its okay Baby, let me do all the work." Jared said and pressed a soft kiss to the skin just above Jensen's peen.


	3. Chapter Three

  
Author's notes: Child sexual abuse featured. Also I am planning on editing everything to fix all the sloppy parts and sort the HTML out from where I've messed up. STORY WILL ALL BE THE SAME THOUGH! I AM NOT REWRITING JUST EDITING THE HTML TAGS ONLY!

I just wanna say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this; your comments really mean a lot. A special thank you to Anonymous Anonymous who has reviewed every chapter so far. You've all been an amazing inspiration and thank you for that. Truly from the bottom of my heart.  


* * *

_Jared shook in his room alone. Tears slide down his face and curled up under his bed. He couldn't tell Jeff what happened. He knew Jeff always protected him from mean kids from school but this was his friend. His best friend. Jeff would so upset. Jared couldn't tell. He would just not tell him. It can stay a secret. After all, Uncle Teddy did the same things. Uncle Teddy put his pee-pee in his mouth too._

_No one had to know. He could keep a secret. And if Jeff brought friends over again all he had to do was hide. Its not like his cock sucking lips couldn't take it. No Jared decided he would keep it a secret so Jeff would still be his best friend and want to keep him around. Jeff wouldn't want to climb trees, or watch TV, or build forts with Jared if he knew what he did. It was better this way._

"Oh Jare." Jensen moaned. Jared's lips had felt good on his skin. Jared took a deep breathe. Jared didn't know why he felt so nervous, 'you've had enough practise whore' Jared thought to himself. Jared forced the thought to the back of his mind. This was Jensen's first blowjob and Jared was determined that it would be perfect. Jensen deserved everything as perfect as he was. Jared run his tongue along Jensen's head and up his shaft.

"Oh, oh, oh, Jare, Jared." Jensen moaned with pleasure. Jared smiled and took just the tip into his mouth and sucked and dipped his tongue into the slit.

"Oh Jare, oh Jare, oh Jare." Jensen moaned and bucked his heads, subconsciously thrusting into Jared's mouth. Jared grinned slightly and took the hint and begin to take more and more of Jensen's penis into his mouth inch by inch. Jared pushed his lips and sucked hard and rolled his tongue over the sensitive skin.

It wasn't long before Jared had Jensen's whole penis in his mouth and sucking on it like it was the most delicious lollipop while Jensen shakily run is hand though his hair and moaned and chanted Jared's name in pleasure. Jensen then started to slip to an orgasmic haze and shook with pleasure and without warning ejaculated. Jared gagged sightly with shock and then swallowed every last drop.

Jared was glad he was didn't feel like vomiting or that his throat was burning. With Jensen it felt nice and swallowing didn't feel like a punishment or make him want to cry.

Jared slowly pulled off and looked up.

"M'sorry....I should-" Jensen said.

"Jensen, Jensen its okay. Remember? You'll get use to it Smeckles." Jared said and stood up and kissed Jensen gently.

"Jare." Jensen's sleepy voice rang out as he woke up the next morning in their bed. Jensen remembered his blowjob from yesterday and a chill of pleasure rang down his spine.

"Hey Baby." Jared said and kissed at Jensen's neck.

"Jare yesterday, I'm sorry. I didn't....I mean we didn't." Jensen started.

"Jensen we don't need to have make love to prove our marriage. Its okay, I know how you feel. After the shower and then going sight seeing you were pretty tired. You needed your sleep." Jared told his husband and pulled him close to him.

"Your so good to me." Jensen said simply.

"You deserve only the best." Jared said and kissed Jensen's lip gently and tenderly. Jensen closed his eyes and kissed Jared back.

"Come on Frackles, you need some breakfast." Jared said.

"Can we go swimming after?" Jensen asked.

"Wanna try out the pool?" Jared asked. "Sure, but let's watch a movie first so your food can go down."

"Okay Jare." Jensen says with a smile. "I love you.

"I love you too Jensen, so so so much. You mean the world to me." Jared replied.


	4. Chapter Four

  
Author's notes:

**Thank you all for being so patient. I have redone all the HMTL code and now I find it looks so much nicer, especially chapter one which was done so poorly.**

**I just wanna say I huge huge huge huge huge thank you to everyone who has continued to show your support and love for 'Sleeping Angels'. It means so so so so much to me.**

**Anonymous Anonymous thank you for continuing to read and review. I am a little sad to say that I won't be answering you questions. Also thank you, I didn't actually know about the Betas. I do have a friend who reads everything before I send. She's also been teaching me HTML code and tags also.**

**Also this chapter does feature mild bullying of a child and what could be seen as attempted murder.**

* * *

Jensen couldn't help but smile at his husband who was splashing about in the villa pool like a child. Jared looked so playful and happy it was melting Jensen's heart.

"Jensen, Jensen come play." Jared whined like a child and swam over to Jensen. Jensen smiled and kissed Jared's lips gently.

"Come on then." Jensen said. Jensen wrapped his arms around the taller man.

"Come on Jock boy, you gonna show those jock moves?" Jared asked with a grin.

"I was on the football team." Jensen said with a laugh. Jensen pulled away from Jared and showed off his breast stroke.

"Just as good as swim team." Jared said with a grin.

"Thanks." Jensen said and swam back over to Jared. "Hey Jare you really tense."

"Must just be cold." Jared lied quickly.

"Jare." Jensen said.

"I'm fine, really." Jared said and kissed Jensen's nose lightly and pulled his husband close to him, trying to block out the memory. Jensen wanted to swim and he won't be the one to spoil it for him.

_Its was Jeff's thirteenth birthday party, it was a pool party. Their house was too small for a pool Jeff and his friends went to the huge pool in the park. Jared was over the moon when Jeff said he could tag along._

_He was only out of Jeff's sight for a second. Jeff had left him in the shallow pool while he went to splash with his friends. Jared was fine with that, he couldn't swim well anyway. After swimming Jeff had promised him an ice cream too, even though he wasn't suppose to eat ice cream. Then two of Jeff's friends, Billy and Cayden, came up to him in the shallow pool. They held him down under the water while Jared cried and kicked and called out for Jeff getting the water in his mouth and lungs._

_After Jeff pulled out his almost lifeless body from the water, they told him to keep quiet or they would get him again. It was his fault they said because they were just having fun. So Jared didn't tell, he lied and told Jeff he slipped._

"You sure your okay?" Jensen asked.

"I'm sure." Jared said and kissed his husband passionately.

"Come on, let's have lunch." Jensen offered.

"You know I could always eat." Jared said grinning. Jensen laughed and helped his husband out of the pool and lead him into the villa kitchen. The breakfast dishes and pans were still left out unwashed.

"I'll do them later." Jared said.

"You sure?" Jensen asked.

"Yeah." Jared said and kissed Jensen's forehead lightly. Jensen realised him and Jared were standing close together, soaking wet and half naked. Jensen blushed as he felt himself harden.

"I....I" Jensen stuttered.

"Ssssssssh its okay, its okay." Jared said. "Let me take care of you Smeckles." Jared slipped his hand into Jensen's boxers that he had been swimming in and worked his hand up and down Jensen's length.


	5. Chapter Five

  
Author's notes: **Thanks again to all those kind people who have continued to read and review. Some discovery is made in this chapter for both of the boys, so be warned for an emotional roller-coaster.**  


* * *

Jensen laid peacefully on the couch in the living room. He's stomach and thighs covered in his ejaculation from where Jared had been jerking him off.

"Sleepy?" Jared asked and kissed Jensen's cheek.

"A little." Jensen admitted.

"Wanna take a nap? After we clean you up." Jared said with a grin and pressed his lips against Jensen's.

"You were having fun." Jensen said.

"It was your noises, such delicious noises." Jared said and licked the corner of Jensen's mouth. Jensen let out a soft whimper of pleasure.

"So beautiful." Jared whispered and gently started to slide down Jensen's now sticky boxers, leaving Jensen completely naked and exposed under him. Jared trailed his hand over the toned muscles on Jensen's chest, letting his hand slide down to the sticky come covered stomach.

"Oh God, oh my." Jensen moaned out in pleasure, his cock twitched in excitement.

"Easy Smeckles, your sticky enough." Jared grinned and kissed his husband's head.

"Feels so good." Jensen said. Jared couldn't help but smile and held Jensen close.

"Lets take a shower." Jared suggested.

"Sounds good." Jensen said and give a small smile. He bit his lip and turned his glaze to Jared's soaked boxers, still on his hips.

"Sssssssssh don't be shy." Jared said softly and lifted Jensen's arms to the waistband of his boxers.

"Its okay Smeckles." Jared said and kissed Jensen's forehead.Jensen blushed a little and slowly slide down his husband's boxers, sliding the wet material down his legs. Jared's large peen sprung out, already semi-hard and leaking pre-come.

"Jare." Jensen said in awe, again captivated by the large size of Jared's peen. Jared grinned and rubbed his penis against Jensen's pulling out moans of pleasure from the smaller man. Jensen threw his head back and kept moaning in pleasure, his penis harding and rocking and twitching.

"Oh yeah you like that?" Jared whispered into Jensen's ear and licked the soft flesh gently. Jensen trembled with pleasure at the touch, his eyes rolled back in his head, goosebumps trickled across his arms.

"So beautiful." Jared said.

"So are you." Jensen breathed. Suddenly he ejaculated, white spurts shot out and painted Jared's chest and leaked down his own penis and onto his thighs.

"I....I....I." Jensen stuttered embarrassed.

"Jensen its okay. Sssssssssssh, its okay." Jared said and kissed his cheek softly.

"C'mon, lets take that shower now okay?" Jared asked. He lifted the six foot one man into his arms bridle style and carried him up the stairs to their shower.

"Your so good to me Jare." Jensen said and nuzzled into Jared's neck.

"You deserve it, and so much more." Jared said. He gently stood Jensen into the shower and turned it on, letting the hot water spray down. Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared and held the larger man against him. Jared pressed a kiss to his husband's lip, nibbling and sucking at Jensen's lower lip. Jensen let his hands wrap around Jared's lower back, placing them over two deep stab wounds on Jared's back.

"Jare's what's this?" Jensen asked curiously. Jared froze forgetting about the scars he had on his back. When filimg his shirtless scene he had been able to hide with the towel and he hadn't spoken to Jensen about it. He should of realised that Jensen would spot them soon enough.

"Jare?" Jensen asked and looked up at his husband with worry.

_Jared laid sleeping in his and Micheal's bed, a small trace of drool in the corner of his mouth. Micheal made his way to the bed where his sleeping boyfriend was laying. Michael pulled the blanket down carefully exposing Jared's bare back, littered with purple, green, yellow and black bruises along with cuts ranging in sizes. Micheal brought the knife down, cutting into the flesh and deep inside Jared's back._

_Jared woke up screaming, his lower back was in agony._

_"Micheal! Micheal help! Help it hurts." Jared cried._

_"Sorry Jared, I've had enough of your attitude. You make me sick you whore!" Michael screamed at him and pulled the knife out only to stab it into the soft flesh inches away from the first wound. Jared cried out in pain, not fully understanding or knowing what was going on. He just knew Michael was angry at him and his back hurt badly. He was in so much pain._

_"Michael, Michael, I'm sorry. Please it hurts. Michael I love you, I love you." Jared cried and turned his head. Micheal pulled the knife out of Jared's back and placed it on the side of the bed. He got up and walked downstairs without even looking at Jared._

_"Michael please help me. Please help me, it hurts. Michael." Jared pleaded with his boyfriend, still crying in pain. He's heart smashed into a million pieces as he heard Michael go down the stairs, not even a care in the world._

_"Michael." Jared cried and tried to sit up but the pain in his back prevented him. He didn't know what he had done to make Michael so mad that he wouldn't even come to him. Jared reached for his phone on the nightstand and saw the knife. He turned his attention to the blanket and bed sheets and saw the blood flowing._

_Then he knew what had happened and felt sick to his stomach._

_Michael had stabbed in the back twice. Jared felt betrayed for the first time in their relationship. Jared picked up his phone and dialled the only person he trusted._

_"Jeff, Jeff please help. Please help me. I think, I think he stabbed me. Jeff please it hurts." Jared cried down the phone to his brother._

"Jared please talk to me. You haven't said anything since the shower." Jensen pleaded to his husband, his voice thick with worry.

"M'sorry." Jared mumbled and nuzzled his head into Jensen's side.

"What happened?" Jensen asked and held the younger man close to him and gently stroked his damp hair.

"My ex did it. He stabbed me in the back. Twice." Jared admitted.


	6. Chapter Six

  
Author's notes:

**First I want to apologise for the long wait, my internet was out which forced me onto a forced hiatus. Thankful you all for being so patient and continuing your support for this; it means a lot.**

**May I suggest that you all consider liking my Facebook page Liv Kaged or following me on Twitter @LivKaged where you can find all information and when I am updating, also warnings if I can't update in a while.**

**Please take warning that this chapter does continue forced sexual activity between adults and mild violence. Please do not read if this is a trigger for you.**

* * *

Jensen froze, Jared's words registering in his mind. His ex had stabbed him. He knew Jared hadn't been in a nice relationship and the break up was messy but he never imaged that it was abusive, abusive to the point where Jared could have lost his life.

"Jare...." Jensen said, his words caught in his throat.

"Its okay." Jared said with understanding and pressed his lips to Jensen's. He loved how Jensen's lips fit perfectly into his. Jared was sure Jensen's perfect lips were made from pieces of Heaven, a gift made from the Gods to mankind.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jensen asked softly.

"I don't really know." Jared answered his husband, his eyes shining with innocence and honesty.

"Its okay, its okay." Jensen said and wrapped his arms around the larger man. Jared buried his head into Jensen’s shoulder and tried to forget. Forget the dark memories that haunted and plagued his mind.

”Its okay.” Jensen repeated, not letting Jared go.

”I know....I have you.” Jared said. Jensen smiled and kissed Jared’s cheek lightly.

”Tell you what, I’ll make you some dinner.” Jensen said. 

”I can do it.” Jared mumbled.

”This whole honeymoon you’ve been treating me, now its your turn. Not only do you need one, you deserve one.” Jensen replied.

”Okay....you can cook.” Jared with a soft smile.

”Baby that was delicious.” Jared said with a wide smile once he had finished his meal.

”You liked?” Jensen asked.

I loved.” Jared said and leaned over the table and lightly kissed Jensen’s soft lips.

”I love you too” Jensen said and kissed his husband back.

”You cooked, let me do the cleaning.” Jared offered.

”Its okay, I’ll do it.” Jensen said.

”No I’ll do it.” Jared said.

”How about we both do them?” Jensen asked, knowing either of them was likely to give in. Jared paused and thought about it.

”Okay that sounds fair.” Jared said.

Jared and Jensen did the dishes together, splashing each other with water and throwing jokes as they did. Jared had to admit it was nice, he didn’t think about anything but that moment where he was with Jensen and he enjoyed it.

_Jared trembled as he finished washing the dishes, making sure not a simple crumb or stain was left on them. Michael would be so angry and disappointed in him if he knew Jared couldn’t even clean dishes properly. After all an idiot could wash dishes, if Jared couldn’t that would make him even worse. He would literally be worthless and not good at anything at all and would be better off dead if he couldn’t wash dishes perfectly. Jared just wanted Michael to be proud of him and to see that he had some worth, even if it was only a little._

_”Jared hurry up in there!” Michael snapped.”_

_”Sorry Micheal. Sorry.” Jared said and whimpers, feeling ashamed. He had left Michael down again. He could never be a good enough boyfriend or even a good enough human being. He left everyone down and especially Michael; Jared knew he would never be good enough for Michael._

_”Coming Michael, I’m almost done.” Jared called back. Jared blinked to stop any give away tears and hurried. He finished the dishes and carefully put them away, knowing if he was careless and broke something it wouldn’t be the only thing broken. Jared should always handle what was Michael’s with extra care, he knew that. Once Jared was done he hurried as fast as he could to Michael’s side before he made Michael even angrier at him._

_”Took you long enough.” Michael said with anger in his eyes. He raised his hand and smacked it hard against Jared’s cheek. The slap hurt and tears prickled to Jared’s eyes._

_”I’m sorry Michael.”_

_”Just make yourself actually worth being alive and warm my cock.” Michael said, with no care to weather Jared wanted to or not. Jared whimpers, he hated it when Michael wanted him to do sexual activities. It still scared and upset him as much as when his uncle Teddy would make him do it._

_”Please Michael, please.” Jared begged a tear sliding down his face._

_”Do it!” Michael demanded and yanked Jared roughly down to his knees and forced his face into his crotch._

Jared glazed into Jensen’s deep green eyes; he had ever seen eyes more beautiful and more deep in colour as Jensen’s wear. His eyes were magical and breathtaking. Jared could lay all down next to Jensen, looking into his eyes and counting his millions of freckles. When day Jared promised himself he could count all of Jensen’s freckles, however his eyes were very distracting.

”You’re so beautiful.” Jared said and brushed his fingers over Jensen’s cheek. Jensen blushed every so slightly and his eyes flickered, it was barely noticeable unless you just what you were looking for.

”I’m not.” Jensen mumbled embarrassed.

”Take the compliment.” Jared said softly.

”Thank you.” Jensen said and pressed his lips towards Jared’s. Jensen had grown more confident sexually, he was still so innocent though. He had yet to experience so many things and his virginity was intact. Jared didn’t mind thought, he would go as slow as Jensen needed making sure each of his firsts were as magical and special and pure as he deserved. Nothing like any of Jared’s firsts. Jared kissed Jensen back and trailed his kisses along Jensen’s jawline and down his neck. Jensen moaned with pleasure and could feel himself getting hard in his pants. Jensen blushed slightly, even though he knew Jared wouldn't mind.

"Ssssssh its okay Baby, it's okay Smeckles." Jared said and kissed Jensen neck and gently squeezed Jensen's denim-covered peen. Jensen let out a moan of pleasure and bucked into Jared's hand. Jared continued to kiss Jensen's neck as he slowly undid Jensen's shirt. Jared trailed kisses down Jensen's toned chest and stomach, savoring the taste of Jensen's flesh.


	7. Chapter Seven

  
Author's notes:

**Thank you all so much for your continued support of Sleeping Angels, when I checked the read count just now my heart warmed and happy tears slide down my face. I can not begin to describe how much it means to me that people are reading my work and that people are enjoying it. I have worked so hard and you people have made everything so worth while and rewarding. I can not thank you enough.**

**J2Love4Ever in answer to your question I live in Wales, Great Britain. Yes I was out of internet for a while; we were stitching internet providers which takes a while sadly.**

**Thank you hugely to every person who took the time to fill out a review; each review is like a gift of gold and means so much to me. Anonymous Anonymous, Sue Anonymous, J2Love4Ever, Anna Anonymous, and Cappy712 thank you from the bottom of my heart. Your reviews mean the world to me and I can not show my gratitude enough. Please do continue to read on and I hope you keep enjoying the story.**

**Again I want to warn people this chapter does include sexual activity between two consenting adults and the sexual molestation of a small child. Please be cautious as you read and if this triggers you, stop.**

* * *

Jensen arched his back and moaned with pleasure as Jared continued to taste and kiss his toned stomach. Jared's hands were quickly as Jensen's jeans, popping the button and feeling the impressive bulge there.

"Jare....Jare." Jensen moaned with pleasure, he could feel the pre-cum soaking though his boxers. Jared removed his own shirt and jeans before climbing back on Jensen.

"Ssssssssh Baby, I'll take care of you." Jared soothed and slowly started to slide down Jensen's jeans, inch by inch. Jared let the jeans fall to the floor and stroked the inside of Jensen's thigh.

"Jared." Jensen breathed.

"I got you." Jared said and slipped a finger into the waistband of Jensen's boxers and looked into his deep green eyes. Jensen's peen twitched with excitement as his eyes looked with Jared's. It was like time had stopped and the universe revolved around them.

"I love you." Jared said and used his finger to slide off Jensen's boxers and drop them to the floor. Jensen's skin was smooth all over, his peen leaking pre-cum over the head. Jared crawled in between his legs and kissed the tip of Jensen's peen. Jensen arched his back and moaned with pleasure, he would never get used to the sensation of Jared's lips and mouth of him, especially not down there.

"Roll onto your stomach." Jared breathed and slide his own boxers off and tossed them across the room. Jensen did as he was asked and rolled onto his stomach.

"Jared?" Jensen said. Jared bent down and licked the Jensen's crack, going slower over his soft pink hole.

"Oh Jared." Jensen moaned out, he had never felt pleasure like this before.

"You like that Baby?" Jared asked with a grin and dipped his tongue into Jensen's hole, tasting and licking at the tight muscle down there. Jensen gasped in surprise and pleasure, nothing had ever entered his anus before. Jensen never had the courage to use his fingers on himself. The sensation he was feeling was never he had ever experienced or imaged in his life. Jensen arched his back and pushed his rear up towards Jared slightly.

"Easy big boy." Jared said with a smirk and lightly held down Jensen's lips as he continued to work his skilled down in and out and around the tight flesh. Sucking, kissing, and licking until he hit Jensen's sweet point.

"JARED!" Jensen let out a cry of pleasure, his head was spinning and his cock twitched and leaking. Jared took that as all the encouragement he needed as he dipped his tongue and brushed against Jensen's sweet spot again with his tongue, hitting all the right nerves sending Jensen into a frenzy.

"Jared, Jared, Jared, Jared." Jensen chanted as he ejaculated over the bedsheets. Jensen realized what he had done and blushed slightly.

"Sorry." Jensen mumbled. Jared kissed Jensen's cheek and trailed kisses along his spine, along his neck and to his ear.

"Don't apologize Jensen, you did nothing wrong. Nothing." Jared reassured his lover, his husband, his soul mate. Jared laid down to Jensen's side and wrapped his arms around his pulling his close.

"I can hear your heart beat." Jensen said softly, with his ear resting on Jared's chest. Jensen closed his eyes and smiled, taking in the peacefulness of the moment.

Once Jensen was fully rested the boys got dressed and made their way out of their villa and around the city around them, exploring Italy.

"Hey Smeckles, want an ice cream?" Jared asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Jared your lactose intolerant." Jensen pointed out.

"Its ice cream Jensen....the tummy ache is worth it." Jared whined.

"Alright we'll have an ice cream." Jensen said with a laugh. Jared's face lit up at the sound of ice cream and he bounced over to the ice cream stall with Jensen in toe.

"Ciao, parli americano?" Jared asked the man selling.

"No, mi dispiace." the man said with an apologetic smile.

"Nessun problema. Due gelati favore. Cioccolato e....Jared started and turned to Jensen.

"What flavour do you want?" Jared asked.

"Mint please." Jensen replied, in awe and hearing Jared's skilled Italian.

"E menta" Jared finished.

"Ecco qui ....€4.20 per favore." the man said and handed Jared an chocolate and mint ice cream cones.

"Tieni il resto." Jared said with a smile and handed over five euros to the man, before walking off with Jensen licking his ice cream cone.

"Italian ice cream is good." Jensen said.

"I know." Jared said "Definitely worth the tummy ache." 

_Jared finished his strawberry ice cream with glee, his shorts were soaked though with sea water and there was sand in his toes and hair. Today had been the best day though._

_"Hey Jare Bear, let's go splashing yeah?" Jeff asked his five year old little brother._

_"Yeah Jeff, splash splash." Jared said._

_"C'mon, Ma, Pa. I'm going in the sea with Jared." Jeff said._

_"Be careful." Sherri said and juggled baby Megan in her hands._

_"I'll take care of him." Jeff said with a smile and lead his little brother down the sand and into the water._

_"When the wave comes, jump." Jeff said holding onto his brother's hand._

_"Okay Jeff." Jared said happily. Jeff kept a hold of his brother's hand and they jumped at the approaching waves._

_Then someone's Frisbee landed into the water, not far from shore. Jeff turned and saw it belonged to two small children, not willing to let them go into the waves to retrieve the Frisbee Jeff decided to go himself._

_"Hang on, I got it." Jeff said with a smile and ran after Frisbee. The children's father came up with a smirk and started to grope and squeezed Jared's buttocks though his shorts. Jared whimpered and hoped for Jeff to run and save him._

_"Your brother is very kind little boy." the man whispered into Jared's ear._

_"Jared?" Jeff asked, returning with the Frisbee in hand. He glanced at the name standing very close to his little brother._

_"Sorry, just taking some sticky seaweed off him, he was getting fussy." the man lied._

_"Aw, thanks Mister." Jeff said with his eight year old naivety. "Here's your Frisbee." Jeff handed the Frisbee to the two small children and took his brother's hand once more._


End file.
